It started out with a kiss
by heigei
Summary: Tony comes to visit Abby in her lab about a certain bet, but it turns out that their bet went all wrong. Or did it? Oneshot, indications of McNozzo-slash.


**A/N**: yay, a mcnozzo-fic! or, it's more of a _very short mcnozzo-oneshot!_ but still, the joy! or no, not really. there really is no slash, only indications of slash. but still! yay!  
the title is a quotation from the song _mr. brightside_ by _the killers_, and you'll have to excuse me if my english is... weird/bad/questionable/disgusting/amusing you. it's not my first language.  
and well, I'm actually planning on writing another one, about what they're talking about. tell me what you think, if you read, and think anything at all.

* * *

"I did it!" Tony walked in to Abbys' lab with his arms above his head, grinning widely in a state of triumph. "My name is Tom Cruise and I just accomplished Mission Impossible."

Abby appeared from behind her wall of computers, staring at him with disbelief. The otherwise abnormally loud music died out.

"Oh no, you didn't."

She slowly walked towards him. The look on her face only seemed to make him even smugger about whatever it was he'd done, and the grin went bigger by the second.

"I did", he replied, "and you owe me 20 bucks."

Abby shook her head, smiling sceptical. She halted maybe an inch before him, staring him in the eyes. He shifted uneasy, but continued to smirk.

"Na-uh", she said, still shaking her head, "no way."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, way."

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, before Abby let out a shriek. Tony jerked in surprise.

"Oh god, I can't believe you actually did it!" she jumped around the room in small circles, clapping her hands in utter joy. It looked like she was performing some kind of barbaric rain dance.

Tony studied her with fixed eyes, his smile fading a little.

"How about those 20 bucks, eh?" he reminded her, and she suddenly gave up the dance.

"Yeah yeah", she murmured whilst taking up the money from her pocket, still smiling a little. Tony let out a delighted _hah_, but before he got hold of the money, she removed her hand from his sight, giving him a doubtful look.

"How can I be sure that you actually did it?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow, as well as one of the corners of his mouth.

"You can't go on forever with that suspicious mind", he answered her, "you do know that, right? You just have to trust me."

Abby laughed and poked him in the chest.

"I'm not falling for that again", she crossed her arms against her chest, "remember the bet about _Frida_? You still owe me money for that one."

Tonys' smile now died, and he frowned slightly.

"Oh. Right." He shook his head like he wanted to forget and crossed his arms like Abby did. "No.. don't get of topic now, I won the bet and you have to give me the cash."

"I want proof!" Abby cocked her head, squinting at him.

"Proof? What kind of proof?"

He sat down at the counter, soon followed by Abby.

"Well I don't know.. you didn't film it, did you?" she elbowed him in the side. "I thought you had cameras hidden everywhere, just in case."

"Heh. Funny", he said in a sarcastic tone whilst massaging his sore ribs, "no, I did not film it."

"You sure?" she looked at him with a look of disappointment in her eyes. Tony shrugged.

"I might have the condom left, but--"

"The WHAT?"

This time her abrupt interruption made him fall off the counter in shock. She stared at him with a wild shade in her green eyes. He stared back, perplexed.

"You didn't want me to get aids, now did you?" a grin flashed over his face, but he couldn't keep it on for very long – Abbys' facial expression, a mixture of amusement and disbelief, made him slightly insecure.

She didn't say anything for quite some while, obviously trying to form a proper sentence. When she finally spoke, though, it was very slow, like she wanted him to absorb every word carefully.

"You had _sex_ with him?"

Tonys' face fell.

"I--", he swallowed. "A bet is a bet, right?" Suddenly, he didn't sound anything like his usual, confident self.

Abby was now the one grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"The bet was never about having sex with Timothy." She paused. Tony grimaced.

"You were only supposed to kiss him."

_How could it end up like this?_


End file.
